Bath Guest
by rika08
Summary: A nice ride doesn't end perfectly. Neitehr does an innocent bath, DG desprately needs. DGCain. really bad summery.


The stable door leading into the palace opened. DG walked in slowly. Her hand over her left shoulder. She blue jeans, shirt, and jacket were caked in mud. Her hair, normally neatly brushed, stuck together, carrying pieces of dried mud. Her face was scraped slightly, also smeared with mud.

Azkadellia was the first person DDG ran into, "Oh DG how was your… what happened?"

DG looked up at her sister, "Let's just say I won't be riding with Cain anytime soon."

Cain entered from the stables behind DG, "It wasn't my fault you fell off the horse."

"You fell off?"

"No, the horse was spook and it reared up. I actually held on, until Cain **tried**to calm the horse down. Then it reared again except I didn't hold on. Obviously, this was the result." DG explained.

"You can't blame me for the horse being spooked." Cain said.

"You could've told me the horse was easily spooked **before **be left! And jumping from your horse right in front of my horse didn't calm him down either!" DG yelled. She turned from him and walked up the stairs.

"If I hadn't you would've fallen off!" Cain followed DG up the stairs, leaving a very confused Azkadellia behind.

"Well, you need a little more practice calming down horses." DG shot.

"And you need to learn how to **ride** a horse." Cain replied.

DG spun around quickly. "I can ride a horse perfectly. If you hadn't decided on taking a different trail, the horse wouldn't have gotten spooked!"

"The horse was probably spooked by you screaming!" Cain replied.

DG continued up the stairs, "I didn't scream at all! It was you who shot off your pistol!"

"I never pulled out my pistol!" Cain yelled.

"Well I don't have a gun. And I heard a gunshot right before the horse reared!" DG explained. Her footsteps thundered through the halls.

"Where are you going?" Cain asked. He continued to follow, and argue, with DG.

"I plan to go to my room, and clean off the mud that I'm covered in!" DG yelled. She kicked open her bedroom door.

Cain followed her, still not finished with the argument. "What makes you think I would shoot, knowing your horse spooked easily?"

DG stormed to her bathroom. She turned on the water for the tub. The tub itself, was built into the floor. There were small steps into the tub from the side and a railing surrounding the tub. DG faced Cain, "I don't know, maybe you just wanted to startle the horse. Not have it throw me off its back."

"Interesting assumption, except, "Cain pulled it coat back, revealing he had no pistol. "I left my gun in my room."

DG stared at him in utter shock, "You never leave without your gun. Why would you leave it in your room?"

"I didn't think I'd need it on a simple ride around the grounds." Cain answered.

DG shook her head and pulled off her muddy jacket. She walked to the sink and set her jacket inside it, turning on the faucet. She let the mud wash off her coast and turned off the faucet.

"After annuals of carrying a gun you pick now to stop?" DG asked. She let her jacket soak in the sink and walked back in front of the tub. She leaned against the railing of the tub.

"You just accused me of startling your horse and now you're worried because I wasn't carrying my gun?" Cain asked. He took a step closer to DG.

"Well you've always had a gun on you so it's a little-" The railing broke. Cain reached out for DG, grabbing her hand. But DG's hand slipped and she fell into the tub. DG came up gasping for air. The water level was to her stomach. She coughed a few times and pulled her hair from her face. DG turned off the faucet and took another deep breath.

Cain knelt next to the edge of the tub, trying his best not to laugh. "How's the water?"

DG stared at him angrily. Her soaking clothes stuck to her body. Cain made note not to look. She walked to the edge. Cain held out his hand to pull her out. Cain lifted her to the floor, but she was still leaning back. As he pulled her towards him, DG pulled Cain towards her. Cain lost his balance and fell into the tub, while DG seemed to switch places with him. Cain surfaces gasping and coughing slightly.

DG knelt next to the tub, but she was smiling or even laughing. "Cold."

Cain sighed deeply. He picked his hat out of the tub and tossed it onto the floor. He took off his coat and threw it next to his hat. Both made a loud splashing sound as they hit the floor. Cain walked to the edge of the tub where DG sat.

"I'll get you a few towels." DG stood and walked to the towel closet. She carried at least four thick towels in her arms. She set the towels down next to the tub and held out her hand.

Cain took her hand and climbed out of the tub. His clothes dripped, creating a pool around them. DG handed him two towel and took two for herself. She walked towards the door and turned to him, "You may want to get out of your wet clothes so you don't get a cold, Mr. Cain." and with that, DG left and shut the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DG sat next to the fireplace in her bedroom. Her hands were extended over Cain's wet clothes. She opened her eyes and felt the clothes. DG sighed and gathered them in her arms. She walked back to the bathroom and knocked. "There slightly damp, but that's the best I could do."

"They'll be fine." Cain replied. He opened the door partially and took the clothes from DG. As he did, their hands brushed against each other. Cain noticed DG's hands were shaking.

DG walked back to the fireplace and sat down. She picked up Cain's hat and inspected it. When she saw it drip she set it back in front of the fireplace. His coat was the same way. DG added another log to the fire. While Cain had been waiting for his clothes, DG has changed into one of her nightgowns. It was a short green nightgown made out of silk. It had short, cap sleeves and stopped at her knees.

The bathroom door opened. DG watched Cain walked out, dressed and holding the towels he had used.

DG stood and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and walked to the sink. She pulled out her jacket and wrung out all the water she could. DG then drained the sink and turned on the faucet. She washed the mud off her face and out of her hair. DG grabbed her second towel and dried her face and hair. She walked back out of the bathroom.

Cain inspected his hat and jacket by the fireplace.

"They're still soaked. I' use my magic but I'm too exhausted." DG explained.

"Is that why I'm wearing a damp shirt?" Cain asked.

DG nodded, blushing slightly. She set her jacket in front of the fireplace and took the towels from Cain. She set them in a basket and sighed.

Cain watched as DG rubbed her left shoulder, "Shoulder still troubling you?"

DG merely nodded.

Cain stood and walked behind DG. He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" DG asked.

"You'll see." Cain pushed on DG's shoulder blade. His fingers felt along DG's shoulder. He could feel how tense her blade was. Cain began to notice DG's entire body was shaking. _Is she uncomfortable with this?_ Cain stopped. "How does that feel?"

DG brought her hand to her shoulder, "Much better. Do I even want to ask where you learned that?"

Cain smirked, "Probably not."

"Thanks Cain." DG said. She began to walk back towards the fireplace.

Cain caught her arm. _she's cold to the touch._ "DG, are you alright?"

"I'm just a little chilly Cain." DG replied.

Cain felt DG's forehead. "Nice try. You're burning up. How long have you been feeling like this?"

DG didn't look at Cain, "Since this morning."

"Then why did you go out today?" Cain asked.

"Because I thought the fresh air would help. And it did for a while." DG answered. She freed her arm from Cain and walked back to the fireplace.

Cain sat down beside her placing, an arm on his knee, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They would've made a big deal out of it. It's just a slight fever." DG said.

"Not anymore." Cain replied.

DG turned to the fire. "I'll bring your hat and coat to your room in the morning. hopefully they'll be dry by then."

"Screw that Deeg. If I find you out of your room tomorrow and you still have a fever, I will personally see that you don't leave until your fever is gone. And everyone will know." Cain said.

DG couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny Deeg." Cain said.

"I know, but...in a way it is. We come in here mad at each other. I manage to pull you into that freezing tub, and your worried about my fever. It's kind of funny to me." DG explained.

Cain sighed. "You can't take anything seriously."

DG hit Cain playfully, "That's not true and you know it."

"Still, I suppose I had that fall coming after I **did **startle your horse accidentally." Cain stated.

"So now you admit it." DG said. She smiled triumphantly.

"Seriously DG, get some rest." Cain said.

"Besides sleep, can you think of anything else that might help reduce my fever?" DG asked. She was still watching the fire.

Cain stared at her, "I can think of one other thing."

"What's that?" DG turned towards Cain.

Cain leaned closer towards DG. He gently pulled DG into a kiss. He was surprised with himself for kissing the princess, but even more surprised when she kissed back.

They broke apart a few seconds later. DG stared at Cain, her cheeks blushing slightly. Cain placed his hand back on her forehead.

"See, you're already cooler." Cain said. he stood and walked towards the door.

DG felt her forehead. _Wow._ She stood up after him. DG hurried to the door as Cain opened it. "Wyatt." she called.

Cain turned. DG stood on her tip toes and kissed him She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Cain's arms wrap around her waist. They broke apart soon after, but never release each other. Cain hugged DG tightly.

"Thank you." DG whispered.

" Good night DG." Cain replied. He released her and left her room.

DG stood in her doorway, watching Cain walk down the to his room. He opened his door. Seeing DG still watching him, he waved to her. DG waved back as Cain entered his room.

"Good night Wyatt." DG whispered into the night. She walked back into her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door for a few minutes and sighed.

_Oh god, he's going to get sick._ DG thought. She couldn't help but laugh at this thought. She walked to her bed and climbed in. Her mind refused to think of anything before the past ten minutes. DG could still feel Cain's lips on hers. She smiled and closed her eyes, dreaming of what could be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what did you think? kinda short, but ok right?


End file.
